Years
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Years

**Warning:** Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ben Ten.

**Pairing: **Kevin/Ben\

**Note:** Just so no one reviews about $70 being to much for smoothies, I estimated that the smoothies are $3.50 each, which, times 20 would be $70. Plus Kevin's, 3, that would be another $10.50. Plus food money.

**Word Count: **984 (only actual Drabble)

* * *

Years

* * *

It had been years since Kevin had last seen Ben, when he was eleven and Ben ten, both boys scrawny and childishly thin and so naïve, when Kevin's obsession had taken a dark turn for the younger boy.

But the time apart had only solidified his feelings for the brunette, his obsession changing from wanting to be Ben's friend (his only friend) and the awe-inspiring being he looked up to, to completely obliterating him in his anger over being 'rejected' (although when he looked back on it, he would see _he_ was the one who had pushed _Ben_ away) to...something more romantic.

Kevin didn't remember when he started dreaming of undressing Ben (and all the naughty things he could do to an undressed Ben), all he knew was that it was what he wanted. That is Ben. Naked. On his bed. Underneath him.

Moaning.

But of course, Kevin had to fuck it up by making everyone think he had a crush on Gwen, who, to be honest, annoyed him.

Kevin had preferred the olden days (before he started trying to kill Ben) when it had just been him and Ben.

And then _Julie_ had come into the picture, leaving Ben drooling and panting and Kevin feeling murderous. He didn't think he could want to hit anyone—especially two girls—more than he wanted to now as they giggled together, huddled by one another on their 'double date', Ben sitting next to him a little awkwardly.

The only reason Kevin didn't get up and leave was because he could feel Ben's leg pressing against his own, they were sitting so close together.

"So, um, wanna get a smoothie?"

Ben asks a little hesitantly, the silence between the two of them bothering him. The question breaks the ice and Kevin smirks.

"Sure."

-

Kevin can feel Gwen's disapproving stare in the back of his head, but can't seem to care much with Ben sitting next to him, grinning and laughing at something he said and sipping at his twenty-fifth smoothie for the night, all courtesy of Kevin (which had left him with no money for Gwen, who had to pay for her own food as well as Julie's, Ben having been broke).

"I can't believe you spent ninety-three dollars on Ben's stupid smoothies!"

Gwen hissed at Kevin the moment they dropped off Julie, who didn't seem to mind as much as Gwen (and who had promised to pay the girl back).

"Hey! It was only eighty dollars...I used the rest for burgers and fries," Kevin complained. It was true, after so many smoothies, Ben had started to get hungry, so Kevin had bought them chili fries and burgers (deciding to forgo that the brunette had just sucked down eight smoothies on his own).

"And forgot to buy my dinner. And Ben! What about Julie? I had to pay for her dinner tonight, some date you are!"

Gwen demanded, glaring. Ben held his hands up sheepishly.

"I _told _you I was broke when you demanded we double date," He shrugged.

"You could have asked your parents for money!"

"I already borrowed money this week, Gwen, and you know they only let me borrow money once a month, and only then if I pay it off afterwards," Ben frowned, cutting the girl off as she went to protest again, "And the money the mayor gave me for saving the city was spent on fixing Kevin's car, remember?"

Kevin grinned a little at this, happy Gwen was in the back seat so she couldn't see it. Hell if _he_ didn't remember, Ben had saved the city, again, from aliens only this time he had saved the mayor's daughter directly and had been given nine-thousand dollars for any damages it may have caused him by an enthusiastic (rich) mayor.

Ben had kept a small amount for replacing his shirt (which had torn) and smoothie (which had been blown apart by the alien) and had given the rest to Kevin whose car had been smashed during the incident.

"That still doesn't explain why you spent so much money on Ben! And why you forgot Julie and I," Gwen pressed, obviously not giving it up.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I _asked_ you _six times_ if you were hungry while I still had money, and each time you brushed me off because you were talking to Julie. Besides, I'm going to have to pay Ben back anyway. The guy gave me close to nine grand, 'ya know," Kevin shrugged, pulling up by Gwen's place before the girl could protest again.

Huffing and glaring one last time, Gwen stormed off, not bothering to watch the car disappearing.

Sighing in relief as soon as they out of sight from his cousin's house, Ben immediately pulled a smirking Kevin into a kiss.

"Ah, that was torture," Ben moaned as soon as they pulled away, staying as close as he could with his boyfriend without actually sitting in his lap.

At least, until he was pulled onto Kevin's lap, who quirked an eyebrow for an explanation. Sighing again, Ben pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Not being able to kiss you, and listening to Gwen bitch afterwards," He explained, pressing another kiss to Kevin's mouth.

Smirking, Kevin pulled him closer.

"Well, well, I'll just have to make it up to you, won't I?"

Ben laughed, tugging on the top of Kevin's jeans with a grin.

"But how am I going to do it exactly," Kevin pretended to think for a second before he was out of the car, Ben held bridal style in his arms, waggling his eyebrows at the younger male who was laughing so hard he was red.

"I think I know just the thing."

It had taken Kevin many years, and much stupidity, to get what he wanted, but in the end, it had been worth it.


End file.
